I was Born To Make you Happy
by appypie
Summary: A songfic. "Born To Make You Happy" by Britney Spears. Syaoran unexpectedly breaks up with Sakura, making her depressed and in search for answers. Please read.


Disclaimer: I don't own Britney Spears, "Born To Make You Happy" And I certainly don't own CCS. I have no rights to both. But I do have rights to my imagination.

I'm sitting here alone up in my room 

_I'm thinking about the times_

_That we've been through (Oh my love)_

            Sakura found herself sitting on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She couldn't cry, she couldn't move, and she couldn't make a sound. She was too overwhelmed. She never thought she would end up in a nervous reck over him. That goes to show you how much he ment to her. And thinking about him made it worse.

I'm looking at a picture in my hand 

_Trying my best to Understand_

            And then she saw that photo of her and Syaoran. She smiled and for the first time, reached over and touched it slightly. It was she and Syaoran at the beach with their friends. He had an arm around her. On that day he was so loving and caring and then before she knew it, he wasn't. Sakura's smile faded, lift the picture up, and focused on it.

I really want to know 

_What we did wrong_

_With the love that felt so strong_

            Sakura did'nt understand. She didn't. She put the photo away and sniffled lightly. Then she curled up in her bed and bit her lip. She wanted to know, why Syaoran did this to her. She thought he really loved her. Was it all a fake? A game? But why did he…She did'nt know the reason.

If only you were here tonight 

_I know that we can make this right_

            Sakura wiped her eyes gently. 

            "Syaoran…" she whispered. Saying his name, made her sadder, but a tingly feeling of anger came up in her voice. 

            "You leave me. You lied to me countless of times. I loved you more than anything…"

I don't know how to live without your love 

_I was born to make you happy_

_Cause you're the only one within my heart_

_I was born to make you happy_

_Always you forever you and me_

_That's the way our life should be_

_I don't know how to live without your love_

_I was born to make you happy_

(Flashback)

            "Syaoran tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can fix it for you." Suggested Sakura. She approached him. He seemed like he wasn't having a good day at all. He looked at Sakura with his brown eyes. He gave her a small smile. Then a far away look concealed his eyes. Slowly he opened his mouth.

            "S-Sakura…"

            "Yeah?"

            He got up from the park bench then headed up to her nervously and cautiously. Sakura knew something was wrong.

            "I love you."

            Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. "Me too."

            "But…I can't go on any longer. It's just this relationship is not what I wanted to be." Syaoran stared at her, waiting for her to say something. Sakura was looking at him like he was crazy.

            "I knew you would react like this." He reached out to touch her, but she backed away. Her eyes were welling up slowly and she gaped at him.

            "You mean its over? Just like that?"

            "Sakura…"

            "I can't believe you. You brought me all the way to the park, to leave me? Syaoran…you're so different. What's your problem? Did I upset you or something, what?"

            "It's not that."

            Sakura studied him and he did'nt seem like him. "It's something and its bothering you and your breaking up with me…"

            They both did'nt know that Tomoyo was watching.

(End of Flashback)

I know I've been a fool since you've been gone 

_I rather give it up and carry on (oh my love)_

Sakura took her teddy bear from next to her. It was the one Syaoran gave to her. A momentum of their love. 

            Why would he do all those nice things to me, thought Sakura. Why? Then he leaves me in a snap. There just has to be a problem. Was it I? He said our relationship is not where he wanted to be. What could he possibly mean?

            Sakura could hear a knock on her door. She ignored it.

Cause living in a dream of you and me 

_Is not the way my life should be_

_I don't wanna cry a tear for you_

_So forgive me if I do_

            Sakura grew angry and flung the teddy bear across the room. Her eyes burned even more and she felt them stinging. She tried hard to not cry. Not for him. Not yet until she heard the truth. 

_If only you were here tonight_

_I know that we could make this right_

            But still Sakura couldn't believe what he done to her earlier today. 

            "If he truly cared, he would never say those mean things. Never ever!" she cried to herself. Another abrupt pound on the door came.

            "Go away Touya!" she screamed. Her tears began falling from her eyes quickly. She shut them and began to sob.

I don't know how to live without your love 

_I was born to make you happy_

_Cause you're the only one within my heart_

_I was born to make you happy_

_Always you forever you and me_

_That's the way our life should be_

_I don't know how to live without your love_

_I was born to make you happy_

(Flashback)

             "Sakura, give me a chance to speak."

            "Fine, what did I do wrong?"

             It was a slight pause.

            "That boy." Mumbled Syaoran. Sakura winced at him.

            "You mean Mato? Syaoran, I thought you understood. We are only friends." She turned her back toward him. "That's what this is all about huh? Jealousy? Well I'm glad you are, but why do we have to break up over it?"

            "Because…because…we're different now Sakura. We weren't destined to be together. It was all a big mistake. Come on, we're like 15 years old and we don't know anything about love. You've gotta believe me. I want to be with you, but not now. It's all too hard and I'm sure after you stop thinking about me, you'll understand how I'm feeling."

            "I can't…" spoke Sakura softly.

            "Yes you can."

            "Is this the boy I knew? Is this the same boy who blurted out I love you to me after a battle?" She turned to face Syaoran. "Remember that time when we were 11?" Her arms were crossed and her eyes were lowered. "We were ment to be. I know love. I want to be with you. And it's not too hard. If only you can believe in it again, Syaoran. If only." 

            "I said those words to you when I was young and stupid Sakura. I was 11, now I'm older and now I understand. We aren't ment to be." He raised his voice. "I love you as a friend, not any farther. Why can't you see?"

            "Cause your wrong!" yelled Sakura and pushed him suddenly. Anger filled her eyes. "I love you Syaoran. I don't know about you, but I'll never stop believing."

(End flashback)

_I'll do anything, I'll give in my world_

_I'll be forever, to be your girl_

_Just call out my name_

_And I would be there_

_Just to show you how much I care_

Sakura knew someone was possessing him. Someone told him to say those things to her at the park. She knew that wasn't Syaoran talking. Sakura wiped her tear-ridden face and got up the bed. Another knock was heard. She groaned. "What?"

            "It's me Tomoyo. Are you alright?"

            "Yes." Sakura grabbed her jacket and swung open the door. "I'll be back. I'm going to Syaoran."

            Tomoyo gasped. "After what he's done to you?"

            "No Tomoyo. It was all lies. I know the truth now." Said Sakura happily. She ran pass her friend, downstairs, and out the house.

I don't know how to live without your love 

_I was born to make you happy_

_Cause you're the only one within my heart_

_I was born to make you happy_

_Always you forever you and me_

_That's the way our life should be_

_I don't know how to live without your love_

_I was born to make you happy_

            Sakura pounded on the door. Meilin answered it. Sakura saw her carrying two suitcases with her. Then Sakura glanced over her shoulder to spot a moving truck. "Meilin…you're moving?"

            Meilin grinned peevishly. "Yep and me and Syaoran are going back home. I'm making wedding arrangements."

            "Excuse me? Come again?"

            "You heard me. We are making wedding plans. After all the wedding is next year." Meilin trotted pass Sakura.

            "I'm sure Syaoran's not leaving." Said Sakura smartly. Meilin turned around.

            "What's that suppose to mean?"

            "Meaning, that your little scheme is about to be demolished once I get through to him."

            "Hey! You can't do that! Hey get out my house you little twerp."

            Sakura was already in Syaoran's house and ran up the steps frantically. She walked into Syaoran's room. He was sitting on his bed, sliding on his shoes. He saw Sakura and frowned.

            "Whatever it is, get out."

            Sakura boldly stood there. "No."

            "Sakura, it's over remember?"

            "No it's not."

            "Oh yes it is." Said Syaoran. He stood up. "Get out."

            "I know everything."

_I was born to make you Happy_

            "Fine, explain." He stepped up closer to her. "Go on."

            Sakura took a deep breath. "Meilin's been lying to you. Every word she said about me and Mato are all-untrue! I love you to death Syaoran. I can never see myself with another person. You're my only one. You have to believe that." Sakura took his hands into hers. She stared him in the eyes pleadingly. More softly she said, "I've been sitting in my room. Thinking about you, what I did wrong. And I knew Meilin told you to say those words. You did'nt mean it."

            "I don't know…I-if I should believe you." He said lowly.

            "Please. I would never lie to you. Look at my eyes. I'm serious. I was crying Syaoran! I was absolutely miserable without you! We've been together for so long. I knew you wouldn't bring everything we had to an end." Sakura searched his eyes for hope. There was.

            He finally embraced her. He mumbled, "I was miserable too…"

            Sakura laughed lightly. "Dose this mean you believe me? Do you still love me?" They parted an inch from each other. Syaoran caressed his hands around her face.

            "I was such an idiot."

            "I know."

            "You'll always be my number one…"

            "I know."

            "How could I believe in Meilin like that?"

            "You weren't thinking." Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck. "Kiss me."

            He finally leaned forward and captured Sakura's lips into his.

            Meilin saw and screamed in frustration.

_Always you forever you and me_

_That's the way our life should be_

_I don't know how to live without your love_

_I was born to make you happy_

Hoped you like? Review Please.


End file.
